To Each His Own
by Marty1
Summary: One struggles to find happiness, feeling forgotten by the person he thought he loved. One finds himself surrounded by insanity and pain, not even knowing love. What twist of fate might give them both happiness...? **shounen-ai,Omi/Nagi-centric**


Disclaimer: All Weiss stuff is not mine. Concepts, characters, bad wardrobes, bad acting, etc… all belong to the respective owners. Or something to that effect.  
  
Comments: And now for something completely different! If you ask me why I wrote this I will tell you that it's not my fault, and then I will blame it on two people. One of those people is Vul Hashiva who wrote me once a very long and in-depth character analysis on why Omi and Nagi were the only couple that actually worked. I said that my main problem with this was that I can't see how the hell they'd get together in the first place… this lead to a comment about 'bouncing' the characters around in my head, and so I did. And the second person is the owner of a certain shounen-ai manga site, because she did the most adorable Omi/Nagi commission pic for someone and I saw it and I was like… awww. (Mostly cause I love her style.) I will –not- tell you that it's because I like Omi and Nagi, cause I don't. Nagi gives me the heeby-geebies and Omi at times makes me rather nauseous. BUT… I have nonetheless (there's that word again…) decided to write an Omi/Nagi fic for the above stated reasons and because it turned out so terribly sweet and pornographic in my head… er… did I say that out loud? Yeees… well that said, just a couple more things before I end this mamba- jamba of a comments section. First of all I hope you like it and that the fans of my Ran/Ken stuff don't lynch me or anything, and… sorry if Schwartz is rather OOC, but I don't really like them much so… I did my disinterested best. (Notice that all of Schwartz are kinda ass-holes….) R&R!! If you don't I'll crawl into a dark hole and stay there. And then I'll never update!  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"Early One Morning/Late one Night"  
  
  
  
The day starts like my days always start: light pours in through my window, crisscrossing over my floor until it finally falls on my sleeping face. I never bother to close the shades anymore; I like being woken by the sunlight. The warm hazy feeling of being newly awoken settles around me and I stretch, hearing my joints pop and crack. Throwing back the covers I climb out of bed and check myself in the full length mirror before I venture out into the hallway. I'll brush my teeth after I have breakfast.  
  
The only person in the house who is up before me is Aya. But then sometimes I wonder he ever sleeps at all. I suppose he must, or else he'd be clinically insane… yeah. What a world. He sits alone at the kitchen table, leafing through this morning's paper. The sports section has been removed and left for Ken to find later, the social page has met the same fate for Youji, and of course the funnies are sitting out for me. I smile. Aya is a lot more observant and thoughtful than we give him credit for.  
  
I walk into the kitchenette and pour myself a cup of coffee from the pot that Aya has left heating on the stove. The creamer and sugar bowl are both out, waiting for me. I shake my head. All the little traditions. I pop a piece of toast in the toaster and then wait patiently. I glance over at the back of Aya's head and smile.  
  
With my toast and coffee in hand sit down across from my fearless leader. "Ohiou, Aya-kun," I say and I reach for the comics.  
  
"Hn. How's the coffee, Omi-kun?"  
  
I take a sip. "Just fine. Thank you for making it."  
  
He nods, glances at me over the top of the paper and then goes back to reading. I leaf through the funnies, giggling occasionally and munching on my toast. Aya glances up every once in a while, but pays little attention other than that.  
  
There are noises on the stairs. Muffled giggling and grumbling. Feet thumping on the steps. "Youji! I'm gonna fall if you don't let go of me," I hear Ken say in a voice that is laced with both annoyance and amusement. Youji does manage to bring those emotions at once, doesn't he?  
  
Ken and Youji appear on the stairs, stumbling together. Youji has his arms wrapped around Ken's waist, pulling him back against him, his face buried in the back of Ken's head. Ken looks mildly peeved as he tries to make his way down the stairs. Youji isn't doing much to help him out; he just kinda flops down the stairs behind him. Ken grumbles and then starts to giggle as Youji tickles his ribs. Youji chuckles and makes a little 'rah' sound as they make it past the bottom stair.  
  
They must have spent the night together.  
  
I watch for a moment, but turn away as I feel the all too familiar coldness in the pit of my stomach. I really shouldn't feel jealous. I never thought I would.  
  
Over the past two years the steps we took from being team mates to being friends and then to being lovers weren't all that hard to take. It might seem strange to someone looking in from the outside, but somehow it feels perfectly natural… or if not natural then at least comfortable. Ken and I started exploring with each other first… I was his first lover and vice versa. Over time we discovered that Youji and Aya were fooling around much the same way, which seemed to open up the doors for all of us to share with each other. At least as far as Youji was concerned it did.  
  
But I was falling in love with Ken….  
  
It's not that I resent having to share… I don't. It's just sex after all. I've even been with Youji myself. Not many times, I don't particularly enjoy being with Youji. He's just a little too… rico suave for my tastes. So it isn't the fact that Ken is with someone else that makes me feel this way. It's the fact that Ken no longer looks at me the way he used to. He lights up for Youji now … and it just hurts to see him move on like that. I know that Ken still cares about me, but the electricity is gone from his touch. The novelty has worn off of our relationship for him. Sometimes I wish we could have it back the way it was before.  
  
now I see Ken falling in love with Youji.  
  
I shrug. But all in all, I guess I really don't mind. Just as long as Ken is happiest this way, and if it makes Youji happy too, that's even better. I look up from my comics as Ken and Youji pass into the kitchen, Ken finally forcing Youji to let go if him, and I can't help but glance at Aya. I wonder, is he happy? Does he feel the same way for Youji as I do for Ken?  
  
I shake my head. Domestic politics can be so annoying.  
  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Despite all my efforts to the contrary, sunlight still manages to creep in though cracks in my blinds. I hate it. I just want to lie in the darkness forever. Then I wouldn't have to see or feel anything.  
  
But it is morning, and the light has come. There is no reason for me to lie here anymore. I get out of bed mechanically and flip on the computer before I cross to the basement window. I telekinetically raise the blinds halfway and am startled by the brightness of the light. It hurts my eyes, so accustomed to the gloom and lurid glow of the monitor are they. I curl my lip and let the blinds fall again, clattering to the sill.  
  
I walk from my room through the cool basement before climbing the stairs to the main level. I like being down here. It means the others leave me alone as much as possible. Unless you're Schulderich. And then you bother everyone just because you can.  
  
I hug myself with my thin arms and shiver just thinking about the German.  
  
It's nice to be able to look at my life and not care. So much easier this way.  
  
I emerge onto the main level and pass by Crawford's office. He doesn't look up as I pass by slowly. Most likely he's working out his latest scheme to bring about the utter demise of our 'mortal enemies.' I sigh and shake my head. And this is what we've come to. I thought we were supposed to be taking over the world…. But no. After our defeat at the hands of Weiβ and the downfall of Takatori I think Bradley rather lost it. He obsesses day and night, and has developed a nervous twitch. It's been over a year already. Schwartz has become nothing but pawns in Crawford's personal games with the Weiβ. And the funniest part is that they don't ever know we're still alive. Brad's schemes continue to be foiled, mostly because he's the only one that cares any longer. Schulderich stays because he appreciates the opportunities Crawford affords him to torment others. Farfarello stays because he's psychotic and making anything else of his life might make God happy, I'm sure. And I… I stay, because… well, because I have nowhere else to go.  
  
I pass into the living area and note that neither Schulderich nor Farfarello seem to be up yet. Either that or they are skulking about in their own rooms. I don't even want to think about what they might possibly be doing.  
  
I enter into the kitchen to fix myself some eggs. I use my powers to fix my food. I don't like touching things with my hands. Manual work is, blessedly, something I do very little of. Milk, eggs, cheese, beaters, bowl, whatever I want drifts easily about the room and begins to arrange itself to be mixed together. I turn from the task and lean over the stove, deciding to grease the pan myself.  
  
I do not hear the footsteps behind me or notice the presence until I feel long, boney fingers grasp my hips from behind.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Geliebteknabe*." The cold hiss of his voice in my ear makes me shiver. He grinds his pelvis up against me, his crotch rubbing against my ass. I lurch forward as he pushes and bang into the counter. My concentration is utterly lost and everything clatters to the kitchen floor as I tense, gripping the counter with white knuckles. One of his cold hands raises my shirt, caressing my stomach. I can feel my muscles shudder in revulsion.  
  
He chuckles into my ear as he dry grinds me. I squeeze my eyes closed, suppressing the urge to fling him across the kitchen. I can't. We aren't to use our powers against each other. Not that Schulderich has ever been above doing so. Even now I can feel his mind niggling at mine.  
  
"Schulderich, stop," I say tensely, trying to twist away, but there's nowhere for me to go.  
  
"Not in the mood, Nagi-chan?" he asks harshly running a hand up my thigh. "Maybe later then." He rubs the flat of his hand against the front of my crotch and then, as quickly as he was upon me, he leaves chuckling to himself. I wait until I know he is gone before I groan in frustration and sink to the floor. I pull my legs up and survey the mess of eggs, milk, and cheese that has been made of the kitchen.  
  
I don't know why I let it bother me. We all use each other in different ways, right? This is just one of the ways I allow myself to be used. I don't even fight it anymore… I don't think I ever really did. There's nothing I can do about it. Just another one of my duties.  
  
Domestic politics can be so annoying.  
  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
  
Ken plunks down into the chair beside me and leans over, taking a big gulp of orange juice, to rest his head on my shoulder. He makes a clicking sound in the back of his throat and pushes his head up, kissing my neck and snuffling against my skin. It tickles and I giggle in spite of myself. He sets his OJ down and nuzzles my shoulder.  
  
"You should have joined us, Omi," he says lightly, giggling.  
  
I roll my eyes. "Not likely," I say under my breath.  
  
He looks up and rubs my arm briskly. "I miss you, kiddo."  
  
"Who's fault is that?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. He looks like he might actually think about it, but then doesn't and shrugs.  
  
"I'm just saying."  
  
"Uh huh." I go back to reading the comics.  
  
Youji comes to the table, a cup of coffee and some sort of danish thing in his hand. He sits beside Aya and reaches for the social page. "Hey, looks like there's gonna be some happenings this weekend, tonight even. It is Friday, how bout it? Any of you speed demons up for a little action?"  
  
The silence at the table says it all. I sniff once and continue to read the comics. Ken takes another big gulp of orange juice. Aya calmly folds his section of the newspaper and sets it down. He takes a slow, methodical sip of his coffee and fixes Youji with passive, indigo eyes. "No, and neither are you. We have a mission."  
  
"What?!" Youji cries almost spitting out his danish. Ken and I are all attention now, leaning forward, our mouths open in disbelief.  
  
"When did that happen?!" Ken demands, whacking the table with his open hand.  
  
"This morning at about six thirty. I got an e-mail message from Manx."  
  
"Since when does Manx set up missions via the internet and with only –one- member of the team?" I say.  
  
Youji rolls his eyes, "Not just any member, our fearless leader, after all."  
  
Aya glares at Youji out of the corner of his eye and then crosses his arms across his chest. "It isn't a major mission. Just some information retrieval, at an obscure address outside the city limits with no direct objective or target."  
  
We all stare blankly at Aya for a few moments. "You do realize this is some sort of set-up, right?" Ken says at length, speaking for all of us.  
  
Aya's voice never changes as he says, "Of course. I already called Manx and she confirmed that she never sent the e-mail. But both she and I agreed that we should play along. If this is some kind of setup it's best for us to figure out who or what we are up against and why. And by the looks of it, we have no reason to be worried."  
  
Youji chews on a piece of his pastry. "I totally agree. I mean, supposedly nobody is even supposed to know about Weiβ outside of Kritiker... now that you know who is dead. So either someone on the inside has some sort of vendetta or… we've made an enemy we don't even know about."  
  
Aya nods. "That's why tonight we are going to stake out this address and see if anyone shows. Potential complications are best dealt with before they become actual complications."  
  
"I agree," I say.  
  
Ken takes a swig of his OJ and then shrugs, "Well might as well count me in. Not as if you were giving me a choice anyway."  
  
"Got that right," Aya growls reaching for his paper once again.  
  
"Damn it! And I was really looking forward to that shindig going down at 'La Mariposa,'" Youji grumbles, pouting.  
  
"Isn't that a gay club?" Ken asks, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, and who exactly did I spend last night with, eh?" Youji responds. "Aw man, I need a smoke." He gets up and stretches, patting Aya on the head. I note that both Ken's and Aya's eyes follow him as he saunters from the room.  
  
Ken folds his arms and sits back huffily. "Whatever."  
  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
  
It isn't hard to clean up the mess. I don't even have to get my hands dirty. I never do. Levitating liquid is a bit of a task, but my concentration is adequate. I don't let the though of Schulderich throw me off.  
  
Funny… I've lost my appetite. Perhaps a chat with Brad will bore me back into hunger.  
  
I walk stiffly down the hallway, and pause at Crawford's office. He doesn't look up as I stand in the doorframe. He just waves me in.  
  
"Come in, Naoe, I knew you'd be coming to see me," he says and then chuckles indulgently. He really has lost it, now I'm certain.  
  
I walk into the overtly pretentious space that Bradley Crawford calls his own. Tokens of self-achievement hang on the walls and are enclosed in glass cases. Typically American. I sit calmly in a chair and cross my legs, drumming the armrest restlessly. The whole office smells like tanned cow hide… leather that is. Leather and Crawford and … insanity. This whole house smells like insanity these days.  
  
"What did you want, Naoe-kun?"  
  
"Don't you already know?"  
  
He looks up at me sharply and glares over his tiny glasses, eyes like two narrow slivers of ice. "Don't mock me, child. Just tell me what you want."  
  
I look away coldly and then shrug. "Just wondering if you were making any progress in your quest to destroy the Weiβ. It's been several weeks since we've discussed one of your… plans."  
  
He pauses, testing the waters to see if I am serious or not. Of course I'm not, but Bradley probably doesn't care. "I'm actually putting the finishing touches on the last 'plan' we will ever need. I was just thinking of calling Farfarello and Schulderich down here to listen."  
  
I raise an eyebrow and look up, meeting his eyes. He grins a bit wickedly and then turns back to his computer, clicking a button. The printer begins to whirr. I wait patiently as Crawford sits and deviously drums his fingertips together. Isn't he just so clever? I bet he thinks so. When the printer is through he reaches over and takes the freshly minted pages from the rack and taps them together into a neat little pile. He holds them up to me.  
  
"Here, read this."  
  
I hold out my hand and bring the stack of papers to it effortlessly, never moving an inch. I flip through the small packet, ignoring the first three pages, knowing that it is only Crawford's personal manifesto against the Weiβ concerning their ultimate downfall. I read it once for a good laugh while feeling especially depressed. It only helped to confirm my growing suspicion that the leader of Schwartz was in more serious need of mental help that one of its members of Irish persuasion.  
  
I scan the actual 'plan', which takes up about half a page, and then look up at Crawford, blinking. "This is it?"  
  
"Brilliant, isn't it?" Crawford smirks.  
  
Not exactly what I was thinking…. "And what exactly are we all to do? I see that apparently Farfarello has already –done-… something. Although this doesn't expressly say what. It would help if we were given clear instructions. What, for instance, exactly do you want me to do?"  
  
Crawford smiles indulgently and narrows his eyes. "What I always want you to do, Nagi. Try not to be completely useless. I know it's hard for you, but I think you can manage."  
  
I sneer and fling the pile of paper across the room and into his face. He chuckles softly as I stand and cross to the door. "Call me when you are ready to leave. I'll be in my room," I hiss.  
  
He chuckles again as I reach for the door handle. His cold voice stops me halfway out the door. "It wasn't very nice what Schulderich did to you this morning was it?"  
  
I feel the hairs stand up on the back of my neck and a cold shiver runs though my veins like ice.  
  
"You know that I have never been cruel to you, Nagi, not in that way. I've never treated you like a whore, have I? Perhaps you should keep that in mind when you decide to treat me a certain way," he says softly. His voice is laced with veiled threat. I know that I owe much to him, but I cannot bring myself to respect Brad Crawford any longer.  
  
I do not answer I simply force myself to move, walking out into the hallway and slamming the door behind me.  
  
I run down the basement stairs, fleeing to my only sanctuary. There I can bar my door and wait in relative peace for the commencement of Crawford's 'plan.' It's a pity that I still have eaten nothing. Small price to pay for solitude and safety.  
  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
  
"Hey, look. It's a warehouse," Ken quips into his headset. "What a totally not obvious place to plan some sort ambush. What do you guys think?"  
  
"I'm right with you, Ken, this place is definitely just your average 'information gathering' establishment," Youji answers. I can just see him ginning.  
  
"Shut up," growls Aya.  
  
I just chuckle. We've taken up positions at even intervals around the lot's perimeter. So far there has been no sign of life or anything else for that matter. Unless you count the rats, which I don't. I hate rats.  
  
"So what's the plan, Abyssinian?" I ask after a moment.  
  
There is silence on the line and then Ken starts to giggle. "Sorry, I don't know what's so funny. Nervous tension, I guess."  
  
"Aww, you want me to come over there and comfort you, Kenken?" Youji drawls.  
  
"Shut up! Siberian, Balinese, get a hold of yourselves. Whether it's a lame duck or this is still an official mission," Aya snaps.  
  
Two giggle edged, apologies come over the line. I sigh and shake my head. We're getting too used to this job for our own good.  
  
"Abyssinian?" I hiss into the headset.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"The plan?"  
  
"Oh, right. We'll remain in our relative positions for one hour. If nothing happens in that time, we break into teams, Bombay with me… no wait that would leave the giggle fits together. Balinese and Bombay together, Siberian with me to do perimeter and structure searches. Then we search inside in waves of three."  
  
"Don't you suppose that's what they want, oh fearless leader?" Youji pipes up. "I mean what if they are sitting somewhere viewing us on a plasma screen in some nice cushy office just waiting to hit a button as soon as we enter the building and blow it and us to smithereens?"  
  
Aya makes a disgusted sound over the headphones. "That's why we're going in three at a time. I don't want all of us in there at once. Besides Bombay already ran a test for local network device systems."  
  
"Correct. Everything came up negative. There isn't a hot wire within a mile of this place," I say firmly.  
  
"Satellite uplink?" Ken presses.  
  
I shake my head. "Checked, and besides if someone with that capability was really running this little show…," I let the comment hang. They know what I'm getting at. This little prank isn't sophisticated enough for anything of that caliber. We all chuckle a bit.  
  
"Yeah, never mind," Ken amends.  
  
I rock back onto my heels and prepare for the one-hour waiting period to come and go.  
  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
  
**I think they're onto us** I say quietly in my head. I know that the other can hear me.  
  
**Of course they are. I foresaw all of this. It doesn't matter if they know something's up or not, because true to their natures they'll play right into our hands anyway,** Crawford's mental blathering invades my mind.  
  
**Sure they will.** Oops. Couldn't keep it to myself.  
  
**Your lack of faith is rather distressing, Nagi,** Schulderich hisses silently to me alone, but his thoughts are tainted with amusement. **Don't you trust Crawford any longer? Why he's the man that took you in. Surely he isn't as misguided as all that.**  
  
This time I manage to contain my comments and say nothing. There's a funny smell in this place, sharp and tangy almost. I know that I've smelled it before, but I can't place it. I glance out the broken-out window from the second floor of the warehouse. This is the charming scene of Crawford's 'denouement' with Weiβ. I can't see them now, but I know they are there. I was watching as they moved into their current positions. I could be playing 'Dungeon Siege' right now.  
  
**Any movement? I'm getting tired of sitting here,** Farfarello growls, echoing through our minds.  
  
**Just be patient,** Crawford snaps.  
  
**This isn't any fun. I want to have some fun,** the Irishman presses.  
  
**You'll get your fun, Liebshoern,** Schulderich breaks in, **just wait for it. And when we have them where we want them you can have all the fun you want. We have the element of surprise here. Because no matter what the Weiβ is expecting….**  
  
**It won't be us,** Crawford finishes for him.  
  
I suppress the urge to gag myself. What my teammates seem to have forgotten is that while we have been sitting around on our asses, manically plotting the downfall of Weiβ for no obvious reason other than 'it's just so much easier to be evil,' our enemies have been improving their skills by taking on countless other opponents. We have fought no one and worked for no one, because Crawford has disturbingly narrow tunnel vision. Schulderich can play all the mind games he wants, Crawford can brandish a large gun, and Farfarello can love his knives, but the way I see it, this evening is going to end badly. Still… I will try not to be completely useless.  
  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
  
"Let's go. Bombay, Balinese, perimeter check. Siberian, meet me at the lower right corner. Bombay, you ran up a schematic of this place's blueprints, right?"  
  
"Affirmative. If you pull down your eyepiece it should be the first thing that comes up. Hope it helps with the structure check," I answer, tugging on my headset.  
  
"It will. Move out."  
  
I get up, taking a moment to rub some of the stiffness from my calves before jogging of towards Youji. We nearly bump into each other.  
  
"So where do we start?" he asks.  
  
I point. "Far corner. Keep your eyes high for possible vantage points being used. I'll keep my nose to the ground looking for planted charges and the like."  
  
"Tiger traps."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know, tiger traps. Those pits dug into the ground and then covered up with leaves so that tigers fall through onto the spikes below," Youji says, his eyes widening with morbid fascination.  
  
I glare at him for a moment. "Why would anyone want to dig a tiger trap for us? A little… medieval don't you think?"  
  
He shrugs. "You never know."  
  
I don't answer. We head off towards the far corner of the warehouse lot and begin to nose through every square inch, picking apart piles of junk, inspecting several abandoned parts sheds, and speculating on possible sniper vantage points. Nothing turns up. Half an hour later Youji and I are back where we started and still haven't gotten the word from Aya that he and Ken are through.  
  
I cross my arms and fiddle with my headset. "Hurry-up and wait," I hiss under my breath. "Guess we just stand here until Aya says otherwise."  
  
"You wanna make out behind that shed?" Youji asks.  
  
I can't tell if he's serious or not. "No," I snap.  
  
"Spoil-sport."  
  
"Eh-chu.*"  
  
A few minutes later Aya's voice crackles over the headsets. "Ken and I are through. Nothing strange on the outer structure."  
  
"Same here. Premises clear," I answer on the inclusive frequency.  
  
There is a pause. "Alright. Meet at the front of the building."  
  
"Right."  
  
Aya and Ken are crouching by the dilapidated iron link fence that once surrounded the entire lot. Youji and I head towards them and hunker down to confer.  
  
Aya looks around at each of us and then begins. "Balinese, Siberian, and I are going in. Bombay I want you to stay here and try to monitor any possible incoming signals to this area, radio, satellite, device or other. You have the hardware to do this, correct?"  
  
I almost sneer. "Of course I do. Let me just bend over and pull it out of my ass…."  
  
"Very funny," Aya snaps. "I'm serious. You are our eyes and ears in case something's about to go down. Siberian goes in first."  
  
"Why me?" Ken whines.  
  
"Just in case this place is motion censored, you'll be the only one to get blown up."  
  
"I love you, too," Ken says sarcastically.  
  
Aya ignores the comment and pushes ahead. "Balinese will enter next, and then I will follow, heading directly for the second floor. Questions?"  
  
"What if we don't find anything? What does that mean? And if we do find anything… what exactly are we looking for?" Youji asks.  
  
Aya shrugs. "Your bet is as good as mine. It's probably trapped and I'd say that there are probably more than a few warm bodies waiting. But then again, there may be nothing. This may just be some sort of Kritiker training mission or a surveillance opportunity for them to monitor us. Or it may be an elaborate practical joke fabricated by Manx and Birman just because they have too much time on their hands and thought it would be funny. Like I said, it could be anything. Keep your backs to the wall and don't do anything stupid."  
  
There is a short period of general grumbling.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
I watch my team mates slowly ooze into the darkness as I hang back and begin to assemble the equipment I'll need.  
  
"Hunters of the night…."  
  
"Shut up, Balinese!" we all hiss in tandem.  
  
"Sheesh, just trying to lighten the mood."  
  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
  
**They're finally doing something interesting,** I report, leaning a bit closer to the window.  
  
**What kind of interesting?** Schulderich asks, his thoughts laced with innuendo.  
  
**Well they aren't making out behind a shed or anything, if that's what you mean,** I answer sarcastically.  
  
**Pity.**  
  
**They're going to enter the building. Hidaka first, Kudou second, and Fujimaya junior last. The little one will be waiting outside,** Crawford informs us.  
  
**That's what I see,** I agree.  
  
**Of course it is. Well, boys go ahead and have your fun. Nagi, keep your eyes on Takatori junior, will you?** Crawford intones sweetly.  
  
I sigh, but agree, putting my chin in my hand and staring out of the window. It isn't even fun anymore, because he's just sitting down there fiddling with a bunch of equipment and he's got a head lamp on for God's sake. No challenge.  
  
Listening to the thoughts of my teammates I can follow the thread of Crawford's mini drama as it plays out. The first little kitty comes face to face with all the lovely trip wires that Farfarello put up yesterday. I had to float my own teammates over the web-like deathtrap only a few hours ago. Lots of little wires and lots of Farfarello's precious knives. There is general grumbling from our adversary but not much actual concern until he accidentally twigs one off in an attempt to cut it and almost loses an ear.  
  
They must be in contact because I can see the reaction of the young man who is crouching in the yard below me. Isn't it touching?  
  
As kitty one tries to snip all the tripwires without getting his head lopped off, kitty two decides to find another way around and enters through a side door. Of course we knew that he would, so Schulderich is there, itching for some mind games. And so they begin. Just little niggling whispers at first, phantom noises, bodiless voices. He actually seems to think there are hostages around here somewhere. Isn't Schulderich clever? I bet he thinks so.  
  
In the end I know this is going to end badly for us. Unless Crawford has something amazingly devious up his sleeve, which I highly doubt, seeing as he is more than likely clinically insane, we are going to loose this little foray. I watch aw little Takatori becomes more agitated.  
  
Finally the Weiβ leader himself enters the premises. He is ever so bold. Using a nifty gadget to scale the building and enter through a second floor window. Oh, ah. Impressive. At least it would be if Crawford wasn't already privy to all their moves. You'd really think that with a card like that to play we might actually defeat them somewhere along the way, but no.  
  
Big sigh.  
  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
  
"Hostages?! Youji are you sure?!" I cry into the headset  
  
"Look," he growls, "I know what I heard. There are voices calling for help. Surely –you- can hear them, Siberian!"  
  
"I can't hear anything. I'm too damn busy trying not to get impaled by these slicing and dicing wire traps. Do you know how much concentration disarming these things takes? I don't have time to listen for hostages!" Ken snaps, his voice crackling over the headset.  
  
"Well, I'm going in to look for those people. If there are hostages here, then I have to find them," Youji declares.  
  
"What?! Yotan…er Balinese you can't go looking for those people by yourself, wait for Ken to give you back-up, God only know what else is in there waiting for you!" I cry.  
  
"No can do, Bombay, the voices are desperate… in pain…."  
  
"Abyssinian, back me up on this!" I shout.  
  
"Let Balinese do what he wants. I have my own problems to worry about," Aya hisses.  
  
"Then let me back him up! I'm telling you there are no hot spots in this facility. It isn't sound thinking to let Youji barge ahead on his own!"  
  
"Stay where you are, Bombay. That's an order," Aya answers coldly.  
  
"Youji, don't go in there alone, please wait for Ken," I plead.  
  
"I… I can't… there's so much fear… and… pain… I have to go help them, they're calling me… they know my name," Youji's voice is thin.  
  
This doesn't feel right. Youji sounds spooked or something… distracted, not in his right mind. What's going on?  
  
"Balinese? Are you feeling ok?" I ask hurriedly.  
  
"No… I know those voices… mother? Father? … Asuka?! They're here., they've got them. Oh my God, I have to find them!" he cries frantically.  
  
"What?! Youji all those people are dead," I shout into the microphone. "Don't go in there, something isn't right!"  
  
I feel the hairs start to stand up on the back of my neck. This all feels so vaguely familiar. A very strange notion begins to niggle at the back of my mind. It's not possible and yet… it almost seems as if….  
  
At that moment I hear a shot go off inside the building somewhere from the second floor. I look up, my eyes passing over a broken out window, and I feel my blood freeze. The calm face that looks down at me, illuminated by the halogen light on my head is one I never ever thought I would see again.  
  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
  
How sweet. The little one is terribly concerned over the welfare of kitty number two. I have to admit that Schulderich really is working quite a number over on his psyche. Perhaps we have a chance to win this after all. Positive thinking… something I haven't experienced for quite a while. It's rather refreshing.  
  
Crawford orders Schulderich to cut off the mental link. It is getting rather distracting with all those voices in my head. Of course Schulderich can still hear us so if anything happens the link will be reestablished. It feels strange to have everything suddenly so quiet in my head.  
  
A shot pops off somewhere behind me, in the depths of the second floor. I don't bother to look. I know it's just Crawford being trigger happy. He probably caught sight of Fujimaya-san at thirty yards. But the shot has an unexpected effect. Takatori junior looks up, startled, and inexplicably looks directly at me.  
  
It catches me a bit off guard. His eyes grow even larger than they already are and his mouth falls open. I wait until just as he takes a breath to alert his fellow kittens and then reach out with my mind, squeezing his throat shut. He chokes and scrabbles frantically at his throat a bit. His eyes lock with mine and I know he knows. I allow him to breath… barely. I smile softly and shake my head, bringing my finger to my lips.  
  
He tries something else and begins to tear at his headset. Now what is he up to? I take the headset from his hands and snap it in two in mid air. It falls unceremoniously to the ground. He tenses his muscles and coils to make a break for the warehouse. Now exactly how far does he think he's going to get on his limited oxygen intake? Not that far because he's not going anywhere.  
  
I seize his muscles. "Don't move," I mutter under my breath. Now that I've got him, what exactly should I do with him?  
  
I think of Crawford's advice. "Try not to be completely useless…." I'll just kill him. That way even if the other do fail utterly at least I'll get kudos for partly succeeding in the destruction of Weiβ.  
  
It is a bit of a strain keeping all his muscles in check. It isn't easy having to keep this level of concentration locked on so many different little things. I release his upper body, focusing on cementing his ankles. That's much better. Now, I'll just squeeze his throat a little tighter….  
  
I watch as the slight young man reaches for his throat again, his eyes widening in panic as he feels his air supply be completely cut off. A rather horrible way to die, I must admit, very frightening I'm sure. Pity.  
  
He looks up suddenly. He has the bluest eyes.  
  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
  
Screams form and catch in my throat, strangled off by my inability to draw breath. I'm being killed effortlessly from a distance. I have no way to warn my team mates, my friends, that they have walked into a trap more dangerous than we could even have imagined. But how could we? Schwartz is supposed to dead! And yet I almost felt that this was the only answer… once Youji started up that way. I can't move, I can't breathe, I'm alive in a nightmare.  
  
Things are beginning to get grey around the edges and my eyes are filling with tears. I can't let myself die like this, but what can I do? Nothing. I'm helpless at the hands of my assailant. Clutching at my throat I look up once more, my head swimming, I stare resolutely at the youngest member of Schwartz. He stares back.  
  
To think that a boy with eyes like his could be so ruthless.  
  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
Another shot rings out. I ignore it. Then another and another. There is a deafening roar like something exploding behind be. Tremors shake the whole building and my concentration is lost, I drop my hold on the boy crouching in the yard below. I see him gasp for air and slump forward before I whip my head around, peering into the gloom.  
  
A sickly red glow emanates from behind a far stack of crates. Before my eyes fire whips out from behind them and races along the ground, towards the walls and rafters. That isn't normal. Fire does not behave that way unless… unless… that smell! Like kerosene! This old warehouse is a matchstick. It must be something the wood was treated with. I glance hastily out the window, wanting to secure my prey, but he is gone. He didn't waste any time. Off to arm his friends, but I'm afraid we all have bigger things to worry about now.  
  
What did Crawford get us into? I knew this was going to end badly. I contemplate jumping from the window, but I've already expended so much energy that I don't think I have the strength left to levitate my entire body two floors.  
  
The fire spreads and toys with the ceiling supports nearest me. I still myself and spread my mind outward, pushing at the flames, clearing a path out of this deathtrap. The fire parts, but controlling something as unpredictable and ever expanding as fire is very tricky. It might have been easier to levitate at this rate. But I've made my choice and to change my mind now could mean death. Strange. I have very little fear of death. It would simply be rather inconvenient at this point.  
  
Keeping my mind steady I move forward through the growing inferno. This is such a pain. Hopefully the fire will not have spread to the stairs. But if all the wood in this building truly has been treated with a kerosene equivalent… I might not be so lucky.  
  
Not that I have to worry about it anyway. My foot hits a rotted spot on the floor that I would normally nave noticed if I hadn't been concentrating so hard on keeping a raging inferno from consuming me. The floor gives and in a moment I find myself falling through nothing. Instinctively my concentration switches from the fire to breaking my fall. With the last of my mental energy I keep myself from breaking every bone in my body. This does not exactly make my hitting the ground very pleasant, but I know I am alive and whole.  
  
Of course I am now totally exhausted. All I can do is lie on my back and watch the flames begin to lick at the edges of the hole I have created in the ceiling above me. It begins to spread along the underside of the second floor. Just wonderful. I used up all my energy to save myself from breaking my neck only to be unable to get up and save myself from the building which is slowly burning to the ground around me. Perfect.  
  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
  
The explosion shakes the whole building and makes my ears ring. Suddenly the presence is gone from my body. My throat opens in a sharp intake of breath and I lurch forward, gasping and spluttering. I don't take the time to look up and see what my assailant is up to or if he was affected by the blast. I gather all my strength and force my burning muscles to spring forward. I race into the building.  
  
"Ken?! Youji?! Aya?! Answer me!" I scream. "Get out of here, it's Schwartz!" Of course it sounds extremely stupid once I've already said it, because I immediately figure out that they probably already know this. But it's Youji that I am most concerned over. If he's still wrapped up in that sadistic, psychopathic German's mind web, he may not ever know where he is anymore.  
  
I reach into my sleeves and get my darts ready just in case. It's beginning to get abnormally hot in here. Or is that just me? I duck between crates and rusted heaps of junk almost slamming into Ken who is leaning heavily against a wooden support. My heart skips a beat.  
  
"Ken!" I cry, rushing to his side, "Get out of here, are you hurt?"  
  
He eyes me warily and stands up, clutching his side. "It's not bad, really. And don't tell me to get out of here; you take your own advice. You were supposed to wait outside."  
  
"I can't believe… did you see…," I trail off.  
  
"Yeah. Schwartz. After I made it through those damn trip wires old freaky Farfarnugen himself way waiting. Scared the shit out of me, but I think I managed to land a critical blow. Only…."  
  
"Only?" I press.  
  
"When that explosion occurred I was knocked onto my ass and when I got back up, he was gone. Typical cowardice," he sneers.  
  
"Well, forget about him. We need to get out here. This building isn't stable and neither is Schwartz," I say urgently taking Ken's arm and tugging him back towards the entrance.  
  
Ken pulls his arm away quickly. "I'm fine, Bombay. Let's… Youji!" he gasps. I pull back from him.  
  
He tugs down his mouthpiece. "Youji?!" he screams into it, turning and starting back towards the depths of the warehouse. I run after him and grab his arm again.  
  
"No, Ken, you're hurt!" I shout. There is an odd roaring in the air. "We've got to get our of here. Something isn't right."  
  
"I've got to find him. He's under the influence of…," he breaks off suddenly and sighs heavily in relief.  
  
"Abyssinian's got him. He wants us out of here… he says that… there's a fire on the second floor. Shit let's get out of here!" he cries, turning to grin at me ruefully, he swings the mouthpiece up again, shutting of the communications link. "What happened to your headset anyway?"  
  
"Nagi Naoe."  
  
"Fuuuck."  
  
I nod and we both begin to jog through the building, which has begun to make groaning sounds.  
  
"Shit, fire's already spreading along the ceiling. Just look at it spread over the wood!" Ken cries, pointing as we run.  
  
I look up and catch my breath. Tendrils of blue fire whip across the ceiling. Beams catch and by the looks of it the second floor is getting ready to buckle.  
  
As we near the far hangar doors something catches my eye. A flick of movement off to the side. A beam groans, buckles and nearly falls on Ken and I, landing only a few yards behind us, scattering sparks and kicking up a heavy cloud of ash, smoke, and dirt. I stop in my tracks, peering off into the swirling smoke at what I could have sworn was the shape of a person struggling to their feet.  
  
Ken pauses and looks back at me. "What are you doing, Bombay?!"  
  
"I saw someone in the smoke over there," I call.  
  
"Leave it, it's probably a member of Schwartz. Let them burn!" he snaps.  
  
"What if it's not? What if it's Aya and Youji?!" I cry.  
  
"They would have said on the com!" he shouts.  
  
"Your com is off! Now get out of here, you're injured!" I scream, and ignoring his protests I dart off into the smoke.  
  
He doesn't follow me, which both bothers and pleases me. I want Ken out of here, but still… I thought that he'd try to stop me.  
  
I break out of the smoke, coughing and look around. "Aya?! Youji?!" I call. I glance around and in my haste to cover the area I nearly trip over the still body that lays unmoving on the ground. I catch my breath as I realize just who exactly it is. The hair stands up on the back of my neck and I almost turn to run.  
  
But something about the face of Nagi Naoe makes me pause. I know that this young man is even younger than myself; he seems utterly helpless. He doesn't look like an evil person. Sadly I think that he is more a pawn than anything else; just an unfortunate young boy taken in by the wrong people, used and warped. Another tool of Reiji Takatori. A small twist of fate and I could have been him...would have… should have. I'm torn between my instincts and the sudden, strange compassion I feel for the small, dark haired boy who lies at my feet.  
  
He moans softly, his face contracting in an effort that seems supreme. His fingers scrape once against the floor and I swear I hear him hiss, "Zakennayo." Against my better judgment I find myself stooping and lifting the limp body over my shoulder. Now I have to get the hell out of here before this place burns to the ground. More beams begin to buckle. Debris falls from the ceiling not far from where I stand with the body of the youngest member of Schwartz in my care.  
  
I make a beeline for the large, open doors at the far end of barn like building. To my utter amazement I make it with little hindrance. But I'm barely clear of the building when the whole place shudders and another explosion rocks the air around us. The force slams into my back and sends both me and my charge sprawling across the yard.  
  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
  
All this sudden motion. I can't see anything. I'm surprised I'm even still barely conscious. I should have waited longer before I tried to get up. I nearly made myself pass out with the effort. And now all this motion. The lurching. What is it?  
  
I feel myself tumble through space again. My bones and muscles jar painfully. I feel myself slide against something. I have to collect myself. I have to get my strength back. Just enough to get out of here. I concentrate.  
  
Something moves over me. A presence. Rough hands shaking me, waking me, telling me to get up. I would if I could. I force myself into consciousness, I don't have time for this.  
  
My eyes snap open and what I see is not what I expect to see. The deepest blue eyes I've ever seen are peering at me quizzically. The littlest Weiβ....  
  
I growl and my hand reaches up, clasping around his throat. His eyes spring wide in surprise. I even surprised myself. I didn't think that I had the energy to act so quickly. I squeeze as much as I can, but there is little power behind my grip. I dig my nails in, scraping his soft skin.  
  
"Ack!" he manages and grips my wrist with his hand, pulling my hand away. I try to resist, holding on, but I don't have the strength. I'll just dig my nails in harder then. As he tears my fist away from his neck I leave scratch marks, drawing blood once or twice. I can die satisfied, I suppose.  
  
He holds my wrist tightly and I lie, unable to move, waiting for him to kill me.  
  
"Ugh, next time I decide against my better judgment to save your life, remind me not to," he says disgustedly.  
  
Saved… my life? Why in the world would he do that? But I realize without a doubt that I am indeed staring at a starlit night sky. The air is fresh, if not slightly riddled with smoke and the ground I am lying on is definitely not the warehouse floor. I look up at him warily. "Why," Isay slowly, "would you want to save my life?"  
  
He lets go of my wrist and it falls to rest on my stomach. He looks down at me and then rocks back on his heels, staring up at the sky. He shakes his head. "I'm not sure. Only for a moment… you reminded me of myself. For some reason I just couldn't leave you to burn in that place. Even after you were more than ready to kill me."  
  
I smile faintly. "That's my job."  
  
He looks back at me. His eyes look so sad. What did I say? He touches my forehead with the back of his hand and then stands up.  
  
"I know, Nagi." He turns and slowly walks away.  
  
For a reason I can't explain my skin seems to burn where he touched me. My heart beat is fast and erratic. Somehow, in just a few words and a single touch I have felt more understanding and caring than I have felt from anyone in a very long time. And at the hands of… Weiβ's littlest kitty, no less.  
  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
  
I leave the young member of Schwartz alone with his thoughts, whatever they may be. He looked exhausted, I hope that he will recover soon and be able to get out of here. I've already done more than my duty towards him. Let his own teammates take care of him now.  
  
Thinking of teammates makes be break into a jog. They will be wondering where I am. I'm sure they're back by the gate.  
  
"Let me go, Youji!" I hear Ken shout as I come into view of our meeting place.  
  
"Don't be an idiot, Ken! You can't do anything! If he was still in there when that second explosion went off then it's too late! You'll only get yourself killed," Youji shouts back. He's holding Ken back by his arms. Aya is scanning the wreckage for me with agitated eyes. I smile. Even Aya is worked up.  
  
I wave. "I'm ok," I call.  
  
Three heads whip around as I jog closer. Ken rips away from Youji. "Omi!" he cries, his voice full of relief. He runs towards me and catches me in his arms, squishing me in a bear hug.  
  
"Uf!"  
  
"I'm so sorry, Omittchi. I didn't think you were actually stupid enough to go in there, but then you were gone and I couldn't see you through the smoke. I'm sorry… oh, God, I'm so glad that you're alright," he says feverishly against my ear and then kisses my temple, pulling me ever closer. I'm starting to feel reminiscent of when I was having my windpipe crushed  
  
"Alright, break it up, Ken. You're gonna squash him," Youji drawls coming up behind Ken and gently pulling him off. He ruffles my hair. "Glad you're ok, bishounen. Whoa… hold on a sec, where did you get those scratch marks?" He tilts my head up, eyes narrowing on my neck.  
  
I pull back and cover them with my hand. "Just a little accident I had. That's what kept my from getting back here," I say hastily.  
  
"What did you find?" This from Aya, short and to the point.  
  
I shake my head. "Nothing. It was just my eyes playing tricks. Either that or they were gone by the time I got there."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Ken puts a hand on my shoulder. "Well. Let's get out of here. This place is going to be crawling with people in twenty minutes or less, so let's beat a hasty retreat."  
  
"Yeah, good idea. I say we stop for coffee on the way home," Youji says.  
  
"Hm, caffeine at this time of the night, great idea Youji," Aya responds.  
  
"Well, fine, be that way. I'll settle for a smoke."  
  
"Not in my car."  
  
"You really know how to make life easy for a guy, you know that Aya-kun?"  
  
"I try."  
  
I chuckle behind my hand. Some things never change.  
  
As we leave the now burning lot I can't help but steal a glance behind me. I wonder if he's ok? Should I have checked for broken bones…? No! What am I thinking. It's enough that I saved the life of a member of Schwartz. I shouldn't have to actually be concerned about him too! I shake my head. "Ugh," I mutter.  
  
"What's that, Omi-kun?" Ken asks, coming closer.  
  
I look up. He smiles at me warmly. "Oh, nothing. My head just hurts, that's all."  
  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Does anyone know if Schulderich has a first name?! I really think he needs one, because I think when writing a (semi) serious fic using 'Schu' just really doesn't cut it. And 'Schulderich' is not only really long, but sounds crappy when repeated too often. So if no one knows then I am just going to give him one. Something nice and German like… Helmut…*snickers*… or Gunther *chuckels*… or Otto! *laughs maniacally* It was a hella long first chapter, ne? So did you like it? It didn't suck too bad, right? Oh well, even if it did, let me know. 


End file.
